A New Tomorrow
by Tercra
Summary: After Zatch defeats Brago all the gang celebrates a party at Sunbeam's house. But something is wrong with Tia, and Zatch wants to help her. Zatch/Tia slight Kiyo/Megumi, and an OC too.
1. What is going on!

This is my first story a amateur ok so don't mind me.

* * *

><p>Kiyo's POV<p>

I think I should finish the battle now or else my heart energy is going to diminish.

"BAOZAKERUGa?"

"Kiyo what's wrong cast the spell already before they do!" Zatch muttered out.

"Oh nothing, but this battle is something right Zatch!"

"Yeah Kiyo."

"Are you two done yet, if not your going to disappear this instant!" Sherry shouted from afar.

It was time for Zatch and I to defeat our greatest rival Brago. Well it's now or never.

"BAOZAKERGA!"

"DIOGA GRAVIDON!"

Simultaneously the two attacks clashed and created an explosion.

"Wha….. What happened?" In the confusion I was in, I only know that the book isn't burning.

I saw a small glint in the heavy smokes. As the smoke was clearing I only heard tears and cries. Though the smoke has cleared I only saw Brago and Sherry kneeling behind him. The book was nowhere to be seen in the area.

"Kiyo their book is burning right in front of us." Zatch caught my attention towards the ground.

"Did we win… this battle did we win it?"

"What are you saying Kiyo look we won."

I felt happiness rush around in my body and it was hard to move. My eyes became blurry and I can feel tears run down my cheeks.

"Kiyo are you crying?" Zatch asked in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm crying because I'm happy that we won."

"Well then let's go back and tell everyone else about the great news."

At Sunbeam's House

We started a party at Sunbeam's house because we were all happy that our greatest enemy is gone.

"Kiyo you know something." Megumi-san asked out of the blue.

"What is it Megumi-san?"

"You know I think you look really cool right now."

"Wai…. Wha what the?" I felt my face burning and getting ready to explode.

"Kiyo you're over exaggerating you know." Megumi-san giggled afterwards.

Suddenly everyone was laughing and chuckling.

Damn it I forgot that everyone was here!

Zatch's POV

Kiyo was acting so weird when Megumi-dono was talking to him, but it was also a funny sight. I really didn't care about it as much as I cared about the bundle of yellowtail on the table. As I was eating at the corner of my eyes I saw Tia walking out of the room. She kind of looked sad. I was worried so I followed her out of the room.

"I wonder if he notices." Tia muttered.

Hey who's he and what would he notice. Actually why am I so concerned is the question.

"CRACK"

I accidently stepped on a twig and fell back. I got back on my feet and see if she noticed. Instead of her turning around I saw tears falling to the ground. I felt relieved but somewhere in my heart it hurt, but I don't know why.

Tia POV

"CRACK"

I wanted to turn to see who it was, but I was afraid. Afraid to see if it was him. Unknowingly warm tears fell down my face. I realized that I was crying, crying because he's watching.

My body turned towards the house and walked straight forward. I glanced at the side of me and saw him.

I knew it and hated it because I want to tell him, but my heart has this feeling where I have to stay in this relationship.

More tears fell as I walked into the house and room where Megumi was.

Zatch POV

Tia was certainly crying as she was going in.

"Tia wa-"

A hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Come on Zatch let's go home before mom yells at us."It was certainly Kiyo who stopped me from going after Tia.

"But…" I muttered.

"What did you say something Zatch?"

"No nothing."

"Oh okay."

I walked back to Kiyo's house without saying a word. Kiyo's mom greets us at the front door like she usually does but I feel like something has changed in the family.

"What's wrong Zatch?" Kiyo's Mom worried.

"Oh nothing really."

I walked up the stairs in my confused state.

From the sound of it, it looked like Kiyo and mom was whispering to each other as of what has happened to me.

Kiyo's POV

Zatch was acting very weird today after the party. I wonder if it had anything to do with Zatch's past or something.

Suddenly a pan was in my face and I was smacked like a fly would be.

"What are you doing go and cheer Zatch up this instant!" Of course the one who hit me was my mom.

"Yeah, yeah I know that I need to cheer him up so don't hit me with a pan next time."

"Well you better cause I'll hit you with a frying pan next time!"

"That makes no difference mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes now just leave everything to me from here, ok."

"Ok, but if you make feel worse I will hit you harder than ever than before."

"Ok mom just don't hit me anymore."

"Just go and cheer him up would you."

After the conversation I went up to my room to cheer up Zatch. Looking around the room and Zatch was nowhere there. I was getting worried because Zatch never leaves the house during night time. Just what is going on with Zatch lately!

* * *

><p>Ok it's over and now really I want to do commentary but right now I am just too tired and my neck hurts like a old lady.<p> 


	2. Starting of something

Wow this took me a whole day and I didn't even think of it or write it down on the paper I am impressed because I take 3 weeks in class just writing one story.

Well anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Kiyo's POV<p>

Where did Zatch go now?

*Knock knock*

Oh no that's probably Mom out there.

"Hey Kiyo is Zatch alright there!"

I rushed to the door to prevent her from opening the door. I went and locked the door too.

"Kiyo what happened, why are you locking out?"

"Oh nothing Mom just that Zatch is asleep." I obviously lied.

"Then you don't have to lock the door if he is asleep, UNLESS you're lying to me."

My sweats dropped down as if it was raining in my room. I was already panicking about

Zatch leaving the house and now Mom!

"Hey Mom I really think you shouldn't come in here."

Too late Mom had already smashed my door down to see if Zatch was alright.

"Oh Kiyo where is Zatch right now?"

"I don't know Mom he wasn't here when I got here."

I smacked myself in the face, worrying about Zatch.

Zatch's POV

I never wanted to leave Kiyo's house just now, but I feel that I need to talk to Tia. Hey, wait

where does Tia live?

I immediately stopped in order to track down Tia's smell. Drools fell down from my mouth

and I couldn't stop myself after smelling yellowtail.

*Beep beep*

There were cars beeping at me when I was in the middle of the street.

"Hey kid, stop playing in the streets it's dangerous!"

"Uhh sorry mister, I won't be out on the streets next time."

The man went back into his truck after walking me back to the sidewalk. So then I continued

to follow the yellowtail smell. I walked through to a empty street with only one light there.

I dashed to where the light was and bumped into someone.

"Owww." said a familiar voice.

I immediately sat up and faced the mysterious person.

"Tia?" I questioned the little girl.

"What is that you Zatch?"

Silence came upon us after meeting. I felt very awkward and hot after facing Tia.

"Well anyway why are you all the way out here Zatch?"

"Well I was looking for you Tia."

"Why would you want to meet me around midnight?"

"Well I guess that I felt my heart aching when you were crying."

I looked up at Tia because she had not yet responded to me. I saw her face bright red and I

was freaked out.

"Tia, are you okay you look red and you are emitting a lot of heat."

"What Zatch is that all you have to say?"

Tia got up and left me alone in the light. What was she trying to say anyway?

I looked up saw Tia go farther away from me.

"Tia wait for me, I still want to talk to you."

"Don't follow me just go back to Kiyo's house."

Kiyo's house, wait where am I in the first place and where is Kiyo.

"Uhh Tia where are we anyway, I think I'm lost."

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I said where are we, Tia you should listen sometimes."

"Fine you can stay over tonight at my place."

"Really, are you sure about that?" My eyes were clearly sparkling when she said that.

"Yeah just don't bother Megumi she's busy this week."

"What is something happening?"

"Whatever just follow me."

As said so I followed her without a word.

Tia's POV and At Megumi's Place

*Ding dong*

"I'm coming, just wait one second." Megumi was going to open the door for Zatch AND me"

The door slowly opened and Megumi was there.

"Hi Megumi, I'm home from shopping."

"Oh okay, but why is Zatch here?"

"Hi Megumi-dono, how are you today?"

"Hi Zatch and I'm good, why are you here, did Tia force you to come over?"

"What did you say?"

"No, I just got lost and met Tia on the way."

"You got lost; I should call Kiyo to let him know you're here okay?"

"Unnn Also tell him I want to stay here for a while." I snapped at that very sentence.

"What did you say?"

I made my hand into a fist and without hesitations I punched Zatch away.

"Whoopsies

"Tia what did you do?"

"Well I kind of snapped at that sentence."

"Tia I already told Kiyo if he could stay over and it was okay so calm down."

Anger rushed through my body and I was raged.

"So did he say if it was okay if I stayed for awhile?" Zatch said from behind.

"Well yes he did but, Tia you'll have to share rooms with him because I don't have anymore

rooms for him to sleep in."

"Okay I'm fine with it." Zatch was smiling while saying that.

"Well I do!" I was ready to punch him again but Megumi stopped me from doing

so.

"Well time to go to sleep guys!"

I had to keep my anger inside. As I was just standing there Zatch grabbed my hand with no

hesitations. I blushed and followed Zatch.

"Hey Tia, how do you feel about me?" Zatch suddenly said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DO I FEEL ABOUT YOU?"

"Well every time I see you my head gets hot and I don't know what to do."

I blushed a whole lot harder when he said that because I felt that he was being serious.

* * *

><p>Finally starting commentary. Speakers: Animeluver889 (AKA Danny or Durara) and Me Tercra<p>

Tercra: Hey how do you feel about the second chapter Daniela!

Danny: Don't say that say Danny or Durara!

tercra: Sorry well anyway did you like it?

Danny: Oh I didn't even read it yet.

Tercra: What!

Tercra having spaz attack

Danny: Well anyway sorry about our rudeness and wait for the next chapter.


	3. Meaning of Love

Ahh brain surge I wrote a lot today and I feel like a old lady again. But I will still be doing a commentary today so enjoy the chapter.

Also thanks for reading see ya

* * *

><p>Zatch POV<p>

I wonder if Tia is okay, she looks like a roasted yellowtail. Well I guess she was okay since

she was squeezing my hand as hard as she could….. wait what!

I looked down towards my hand.

"OW OW WOW OW WOWS OW WOW OW WOW!" I screamed

I heard Megumi-dono's footsteps.

"Is something wrong?" she politely asked.

I was about to open my mouth and say yes, but I glanced at Tia's face and hesitated.

"Well nothing is wrong really." I replied in a soft voice.

"Oh, okay then you should probably go to sleep now." Megumi-dono said.

Soon after Tia and I walked up to Tia's bedroom in silence, so I tried to start a conversation.

"Well Tia you haven't answered my question yet."

…

After the moments that pasted she still has not yet said anything.

I went down to see her face and only saw black and stars.

"Don't you dare try to peak." Tia finally said.

"Peak what? I was only trying to look at your face."

"Okay, then I'm sorry Zatch, for punching you in the face are you okay." Tia apologized.

"Unnu it's okay."

I took the hand Tia held out and stood up. I remembered that she still hasn't answered the

question I asked way earlier.

"So, are you going to answer my question yet?" I reminded her.

"Well I guess I like you….." Tia said in a small voice.

"Oh that's it, I like you too because you're my friend." I spurted out.

Tia POV

I was certainly at my very limit of my anger bar when he added you're my friend.

I made my hand into a fist and punched yet again with all my might.

*BAM*

Zatch made a horrible crack on the wall of my bedroom after I punched him.

"What happen to you Tia, why you have to punch me?" Zatch asked.

"Why do you think, I confessed my feelings and you say we're just friends!"

"Well what are we then if we're not friends?" Zatch asked again with a sad face.

I scratched my head so hard in middle of all these words.

"ARGH just go to sleep I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"No I want to understand what I want and why I want it now!" Zatch shouted.

I opened my mouth but no words came out of it. I knew my face was red enough to explode

but I kept it in.

"Well to bad for you I won't tell you now."

I looked up and saw Zatch making a face I would never want to see. Instead of going up to

him, hugging him, or changing my mind I did what I would do to keep my feelings in no

matter what.

I gave him a nudge and said "What are you making that face for you need to be more patient

crybaby."

"I am not crying so don't call me a crybaby." He shouted.

"Well go to sleep then and don't get off your bed."

"Okay, but you have to make sure to tell me tomorrow."

I nodded my head and went to turn off the light. Out of nowhere I heard giggling so I turned

to Zatch. He shook his head and tucked himself into his bed. I tried to ignore it and turned

the lights off. I went to sleep soon after.

Rinpacto POV

I need to find my partner before someone burns my book

*Thump*

I ran into someone and all of the sudden the book glowed.

"Yes finally." the one I bumped into said.

I looked up and saw a black haired guy with streaks on his head. I found myself a partner I

would have never to have meet.

Zatch POV

My heart was beating and it hurt like that time at the party. I turned and stared at Tia and

for some reason at that time I thought she was shining.

"Zatch…." Tia mumbled as a teardrop fell from her face.

I turned my back at her and started crying myself, though I don't understand why.

Continued crying and soon after I fell asleep.

Zatch's Dream

Waking up in an unknown area with no one around but me, I tried to entertain myself. I saw

that I was on a plain field of wheat. In a short period of time I saw a tall woman who

seemed to also be a demon.

"Um who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked in curiosity.

'Zatch it's me your mom." The woman replied.

"My mom, are you really my mom?"

"It has seems that you don't remember your times with your family."

"Unnu well it seems like Zeno erased my memories."

The woman's face suddenly became like Tia's.

"That Zeno when I meet that boy again I'll tell him how to use his powers."

"Uhh ok, but I burned his book already shouldn't he be in the demon world."

"Well Zatch that's impressive."

"Well not really it's from the help of my friends."

"Well your fathers use to be like that too."

I hesitated a little when I heard used to.

"What do you mean use to?"

"Well when he married me and became king he became different."

"Oh really, but what does marriage mean."

Mom's face became red just as Tia's would when I ask stuff I don't know.

"Well it's when two people with different genders love each other and get together."

"Well okay, but what does love mean."

Mom suddenly smacked herself in the face and said "Haven't your human partner teach you

anything."

"Uhh no"

She smacked herself yet again in the face for no apparent reason.

"Well it's when your heart beats very fast and you really care for that person." Mom smiled

as she said that.

"Oh so what it is, I should ask her next time."

Yes I finally found my answer and I found it in a weird place.

"Oh what is that, do you love someone?" She grinned

"Well I guess, but guess I took it differently and got hit."

"Well then tell her how you feel whenever you get the chance next time!"

"Unnu!"

* * *

><p>Tercra: Woohoo another chapter done.<p>

Danny: woohoo I still didn't read this chapter.

Tercra: Why not.

(Fly flies in.)

Danny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It's a FLY.

(Tercra smacks the fly with a swatt)

Tercra: And I thought I overreact.

Danny: That was not overreacting!

Tercra: Yeah yeah.

(Zeno comes in.)

Danny: !

Tercra: Note to self, never let Zeno in again. Well be patient to read the next chapter!


	4. Similar feelings

Well here is another great chapter well i think this one wasn't good because i rushed this one but tell what you guys think.

also the one who wanted me to go for characters that just randomly disapeared and to bring back I will do so soon.

* * *

><p>Zatch's POV<p>

I open my eyes once again and find myself in Tia's room. I stood up and smiled upon

the starting of a new day.

Wow that was a weird dream but it was nice to know how I feel for Tia now but I still don't

get this feeling.

"Mmmmmm so annoying and loud here….." Tia mumbled in her sleep.

Shhhhh I need to be quite so Tia doesn't wake up.

I walked five steps closer to the door and stopped to look at Tia once again.

"Zatch" Tia mumbled again.

I smiled and leaped through the door. I bumped into something soft and hit the ground hard.

"Oh sorry Zatch, I was just about to wake you guys up." A voice said.

I looked up and it was Megumi-dono.

"Hi Megumi-dono, you know that what?"

"Oh what is it Zatch because

"Well let's go talk about it down stairs because I don't want to wake Tia up."

"Oh really, okay then but how are you going to tell her."

"Hmm what do you mean?"

"Well don't you think I haven't noticed yet?"

"Well I had a dream about it and I'll try to do it within the time I am here in the human world."

"Well go for it then."

"Unu."

Rinpacto's POV

My new found partner has not yet gave her name but I see he can be strong.

"Anyway when are you going to give your name kid?" The blacked haired guy said.

"You're the one who should give your name first!" I shouted.

"Well anyway my name is Rikon."

Pft

"Did you just laugh at me?" He glared and walked away.

"Well sorry and my name is Rinpacto."

Pft"Hahahahahahaha."

"And now look who's laughing at whom."

"True and aren't we pretty similar."

"Well since you are my book keeper hurry up and take the book."

"Well I know most of the rules already."

"Well don't you have a lot of information but from who."

"Well I got it from my former friend at the factory, Dufort or you can say my brother."

"Dufort ….. where have I heard that name hmmm."

"Also I heard his partner's name Zeno"

"Zeno! ahh and so what happened to them in the end."

"Oh well he said that the book got burned but I guess he didn't care because he's pretty mch heartless."

"Well want to use the first spell I have that bring demons back to where I am along with their books."

"Well so basically you want to bring back Zeno."

"Well he was my training partner when we were in the demon world."

"So you are good friends with him."

I hesitated to reply and continued on to the path we were taking.

"It's not bad to give it a try is it."

I momentarily stopped and looked at his childish face and smiled back at him.

"ZABUZANKO." He shouted the spell and flickering light started come and a shadow that

no one thought it would be seen again appeared.

Megumi's POV

I was talking to Zatch and I was actually surprised that he feels the same way Tia does for

him but I guess before he had a misunderstanding.

"Hey Megumi is Zatch still here."

Tia's footsteps came down and her stomach was growling.

"Yeah hurry up and eat breakfast with him."

"Umm okay."

She sounded worried about something at that time but I just continued onto worked.

"Well Zatch, Tia I'll be leaving for work so be good to each other."

"Wait Megum"

*SLAM*

I actually didn't have work today but I had to put them in this situation.

"Megumi-dono good luck with Woorr.."

"I will Zatch."

*sigh*

Tia, do you always have to be like this when Zatch is here.

Tia's POV

Megumi left me alone with this clueless Zatch.

"Hey Tia what is this?" The clueless Zatch was pointing at a chicken clock.

"Sigh it's works like THIS."

I went to try to scare him put he disappeared right after the chicken popped out.

Well with clueless Zatch isn't enough so let's add sacredy-cat to it.

"Hey Tia, want to know something." The idot called out.

"Now what?" I asked without facing him.

"Here." he said but there was nothing touching me or nudging me so I turned around.

There I saw Zatch coming close and he gave me a great big hug.

* * *

><p>Tercra: I bet that you didn't read the chapter again did you Danny.<p>

Danny: No i did.

Tercra: What!

(Danny takes out yaoi to read)

Tercra: Oi Danny

...

Tercra: Danny!

...

Tercra: OMG Daniela!

Danny: What!

Tercra: Why did you read the chapter this tim-

(Danny slaps Tercra in the face)

Tercra: what was that for.

Danny: anyway if you think the commentary is made up this actually happens in real life between us two.

Tercra: Oi don't ignore me.

(sign pops out.)

Sign: please wait for the next enjoying chapter.


	5. Return of the missing characters

Hi people if you are reading this please enjoy like you always do then.

Also under archsage328's request for long missing characters to come back.

I will continue the request until all the long missing people's book gets burned or something.

Also I just had to put a Pov of Zatch in the chap even though Rikon's pov ending could have been a great ending because it disturbed me.

* * *

><p>Kiyo's POV<p>

I wonder if Zatch is doing okay at Megumi's place and especially Tia.

A strong force of wind blew all my books out of my bag.

"Oh god thanks a lot." A voice said.

I looked up but saw no one in front of me or behind me.

I scratched my head and picked up all my belongings. Not long after a something fell on my head and made a weird banging noise.

"Ouch that's got to hurt." the voice said again.

I kept still this time tried to hear if there was any other people talking.

"Keep your mouth shut Aido or else he'll notice us."A voice said as if they had not noticed \

that I have not noticed them yet.

I finally looked above and saw a kid and a person flying.

Where have I seen that before ….. it was when.

"Hey di-" I paused when I realized that they weren't there anymore.

Oh well I guess I just have to go on and visit Megumi.

"Oh, hi Kiyo how are you." I heard a familiar voice.

"Hmmm what, sorry I was distracted." I said while looking at the person who was greeting me.

The bright light shined into my face but I recognized that voice and it sounded like Megumi.

"It's okay since I'm in a great mood today." Megumi cheerfully said.

"Really, did something happen at your place?" I asked.

"You want to know about it." She said as she came towards me.

"Uh, well how should I say…okay?" I stuttered.

I felt the heat coming from my body like the time at the party.

"Kiyo, haven't you realized yet?"

She sounded like she was angry yet pleased.

Realize what, did I miss something important. Wait if I remember correctly, Suzy said

something about how confessions end up like this. AARRRRRRRRRHHHHH someone

stop this conversation one way or another god.

I started to fluster and started move all over the place.

"Wait Kiyo I think you got the wrong idea, silly."

"What di-."

Something fell on my head like last time but it felt harder.

"Hah take tha-" the voice before called again but was interrupted.

"Umm Kiyo are you okay because there is a huge bump on your head."

"Oh, that's no big deal."

"Kiyo now your bleeding are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry Megum-"

Everything turned dark and I heard my name being repeated over and over but I couldn't

see who. I couldn't remember what happened after that.

Hyde's POV

"That's just great Aido look what you did to him." I told my book owner.

"Hey he deserved it, he was flirting with Megumi." Aido stubbornly said.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't and did you even hear what that lady said at the end"

"Hey don't call her lady it's Megumi, wait she said something."

I couldn't help but to sigh at his stupidity.

"Hey why you sigh we took care of him didn't we."

"No we didn't Aido don't you realize that we need to destroy hid book and that wasn't a fair

knock out."

"UUUGGGHH fine I'll go get his book right now then."

Now this was stupider than his idea before.

"If he is not battling me then I won't be able to say that I actually used my own strength to

beat him."

"Fine Mr. nice guy I'll listen to you."

Oh god, why can't he understand that I'm serious about this.

Rikon's POV

"Uhhh, Rinpacto, why in the world is he glowing?" I asked as we were bringing Zeno back to

the human world.

"Like how I would know I never used this spell in the demon world." He replied.

"Then how do you know what it did."

"I used it once on a flower in the demon world."

"But you just said you didn't use it."

He smacked is face which meant that I probably annoyed him real time. Well I didn't care

since for no reason at all more letters were floating in the light which meant it was a new spell.

"The process is now complete yay!"

What is with this serious, happy go lucky kid anyway.

The silver haired kid stood up in an unsteady way.

"What happened, where am I?" He questioned.

"Hi Zeno your back in the human world, your able to become king again!" Rinpacto said.

"What, Rinpacto?" The silver haired kid named Zeno said while he was still holding his head.

"Zeno does your head hurt?" I asked as if I was worried about him.

"Who are you I don't remember giving you my name."

I pointed at Rinpacto with just a sigh coming through my mouth.

"Ohh yeah that's right, so who is this your partner?"

"Yeah and his name is Rikon, funny right!"

"Not really but how did you do this?"

"Oh, it's just my first spell."

"Great just when I thought I could be good after the battle ended."

"You can still be good now!"

I have been silent most of the time, what am I a doll.

"Whatever, I'm going to look for Dufort."

Now, this where I come in and talk.

"Now, now, why don't you stay with us for now, I meet Dufort from now and then."

"Yeah that's right stay with us!"

I have been wondering but why is he so out of character when he is with Zeno.

"Fine then, I'll stay with you human."

"Hey Zeno, I have a name you know, it's not human it's Rikon got it."

"Great got it HUMAN."

Great if I have to meet other people like these two I will beat the crap out of someone.

Zatch's POV

The phone rang and Tia just left to go and pick up the phone. So after a long while she smashed the phone down.

"Hey Tia, did something happen?"

"Yeah, for some reason Kiyo is in the hospital."

"Well let's go and hurry to see Kiyo then."

I grabbed Tia's hand and ran out the front door, rushing to the hospital.

Kiyo hang in there I'll be there soon.

* * *

><p>Tercra: That was amusing.<p>

Danny: sure I'm just happy that ZENO is here.

Tercra: just great not that I care.

(Danny slaps Tercra yet again.)

Tercra: Why do you always slap me God!

Danny: I don't know what you're talking about.

Tercra: God I hate you.

Danny: God darn it stop saying god.

Tercra: and you just said god.

Danny: Oh my Go-

(Tercra covers Danny's mouth)

Tercra: Well please wait for the next chapter like always, thank-

(Danny and Tercra continues to fight)

(Sign pops up again)

Sign: Will they stop fighting for once and peace will come between them.

Audience: That ain't happening anytime soon.


	6. Major situation

Still if there are people out there who is like what is this Kiyo in emergency room or something. Too bad if i couldn't think of idea for other POV so my brain is like completely empty.

...

and inivator i hate to say but Zeno is ... nahh no spoilers.. enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

><p>Kiyo's POV<p>

I heard tons of noises but I couldn't identify them. I tried to open my eyes too, but it was too

bright to see.

"Kiyo are you alright?" A high pitch voice said.

"What who are you?"

"Did you forget me Kiyo?"

"Where is this place, I can't open my eyes."

"Kiyo, you moron, how can you forget me?"

Suddenly a slap came right at my face.

What did I do, that person didn't have to slap me that hard.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to open them again. I saw Suzy running out the room.

"Wait Suzy, stop!" I shouted.

She stopped and turned to me with a smile.

"You remembered me again."

"Again what do you mean again?"

"Well you know when you saved me on the rooftop."

I inhaled all the air I could get and kept it in.

I shouted with all my might "When did I ever say that huh."

"Please keep quiet, you're in the hospital." A nurse came down and said.

"Sorry, we won't be loud next time." Suzy and I said simultaneously.

I went to turn back to Suzy to talk to her, but when I saw her, she was sparkling bright.

"Uhh Suzy so when did I ever say that?"

Suzy snapped out of her daydreams and faced me.

"Well it was that time when you glared at me and said I don't know you."

"Strange I know I never said that at that time."

"Well, you don't mind if I interrupted do you?" A voice that sounded like Megumi said.

"Well sure go ahead, we don't mind." I said with no hesitation.

"You don't!" She cried and ran out of the room.

What was that I didn't say anything bad.

I looked at the person who came to join us and it was Megumi.

"Hi Megumi, how are you."

"Fine, but are you okay?"

"….. I'm fine."

She stared at me for a long period of time.

"Really, then what was that pause for then."

"So you paused too."

We both stared each other down until we both started to laugh.

"Wow Megumi, I never thought that I would laugh at you."

"Well I did because I knew it was going to happen someday."

"Hahahahaha" we laughed.

Then a screeching sound rang in my ears.

"Who is it, a mammodo?

"Um Kiyo, you should really look at the door way."

I listened to her and looked at the door way. Then there was Suzy giving off an uneasy aura.

"Hey Kiyo are you alright?"

Oh hey look, it's Zatch and Tia who made Suzy jump.

"Hey, how are you Zatch, Tia."

"Hi I'm fine but what about you?" Surprisingly they said that simultaneously.

Then for someone to turn the surprise to a normal everyday thing is definitely Tia.

"Don't say what I say at the same time!" Tia said while strangling Zatch.

Sigh.

"Come on I said that this was a hospital keep quiet." The nurse from before said.

"Uhh okay…"

"So Kiyo how did this happen?" The two said simultaneously again.

"I said stop copying me!"

"I'm not you are."

"What, are you saying I'm wrong."

"Umm yes because we can't say exactly who copied who."

"Well obviously I'm right then."

There they go just after the nurse told us to keep quiet few second ago. But I'm surprised.

I never seen Zatch talk back at Tia before, I wonder if something happened.

Wait if I recall earlier before I got knocked out.

*Flashback*

"It's okay since I'm in a great mood today." Megumi cheerfully said.

"Really, did something happen at your place?" I asked.

"You want to know about it." She said as she came towards me.

"Uh, well how should I say…okay?" I stuttered.

I felt the heat coming from my body like the time at the party.

"Kiyo, haven't you realized yet?"

She sounded like she was angry yet pleased.

*End of flashback*

Oh yeah that's it. I wonder if it was between Tia and Zatch, oh well I'll go ask her later.

Hyde's POV

Where did that Aido run off to?

"Hey Hyde guess where I was doing."

"Let me see, flirting with girls."

"No, I found where they are."

"Yeah, he's at the hospital in room 105."

"How did you know?"

"Because I am not you, dumbass."

"I'm not an idiot Hyde."

"Oh whatever, get going Aido, we need to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah Hyde."

* * *

><p>Tercra: Nice day today but I guess she's going to slap because Zeno wasn't in it.<p>

(Tercra turns.)

Tercra: Oh yeah she went to Comlumbia to see won't slap me wait oh god she's going to slap me when she gets back.

(Tercra chacks her email)

Mail recieaved from animeluver889.

Tercra: x that I'm screwed.

Danny: Hey how are you I'm still going to slap you here.

(Danny somehow slaps Tercra virtually)

Tercra: Yeah I knew it was coming when I saw the email.

Danny: shut up

Tercra: What I didn't even reply yet.

Danny: I can read the fanfiction world.

Tercra: but I am still editing the story.

(Danny come out of the screen.)

Tercra: Oh god she's going to slap me.

(Danny slaps tercra from the computer screen)

Tercra: Well having this terrible reunion. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter.


	7. Crisis and Happiness

hey guys, still enjoying the story. well news is that in Zatch's POV with Aido I guess was a flash back. I totally forgot about hyde saying it already. Well I guess you now how he got his information.I'm like brainstorming so hard I can't concentrate on my ILA test. Well I guess enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Kiyo's POV<p>

Suddenly I felt a cold shiver from my back. I turned in all directions but I didn't see anything

suspicious.

"Hey Kiyo, what are you doing?" Zatch came at my face.

"Oh nothing really, I must be imagining stuff."

Strange I was sure I felt something.

"Oh no Kiyo that's bad you're still in the hospital and now you're hallucinating." Suzy came

and said.

"Suzy come on it's not that bad right Megumi."

There was no reply from Megumi, so I turned where she was and she wasn't there.

"Hey guys where did Megumi go."

Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders except Tia.

"Hey Tia, do you know about it?" Zatch went and stole my line.

Tia still stayed silent and ran out the door. Meanwhile we stood there silent until Zatch ran

out to follow her.

"Wait Zatch, don't go and leave us alone." Suzy cried in tears.

I wonder if that was all she cared about in this type of situation.

Then so Suzy kept mumbling to herself and went silent.

Wait, maybe I can ask her what love really means. I mean I know what love means but I

can't interpret it. Actually wait Suzy has low grades can she even understand what love

means. Oh well, might as well give it a shot.

"Hey Suzy, I have a question for you?"

Suzy's POV

"What do you mean Kiyo you're the smartest one in the class, what can you not know?"

I flustered all around thinking that Kiyo was going to confess to me in the hospital.

"What does love mean?" He plainly said.

I fell down in tears and entered my dreamland.

*Suzy's dream land*

"Oh Suzy what is love?"

"Silly Kiyo love is emotions."

*End of dreamland*

"Kiyo I'm going to tell you everything I know about it, count on me."

"Uhh Suzy your eyes are flaming." Kiyo muttered.

"Did you say something Kiyo?"

"Nothing really continue on." Kiyo said in a weak voice.

"So any way love is….."

Zatch's POV

What's wrong with Tia she was never so unviolent.

"Tia, wait for me would you."

"Leave me be, I'm going to Megumi is ALONE."

"Why would you want to go alone Tia, we're your friends."

Surprisingly she stopped and tackled me towards the wall. She sure made a big hole with my

body.

"Ouch what was that for Tia?"

Before I realize it, she started to cry and kicked me deeper into the neighborhood.

And I was wrong to say that she was unviolent in a while.

"IDIOT." was the last thing I heard from her voice before everything turned pitch black.

No matter what time it was I suddenly heard a strange noise.

"Hey kid you okay, because looks like you got beat up through the neighborhood."

As I opened my eyes and were about to ask who he was I smelled tuna burgers.

I made a face and drooled all over.

"Gross kid, what's with that face." the mysterious man said.

"Are those tuna b-b-b-burgers?"

"Yeah, oh wait I'm pretty sure I met someone that acted like this before."

I ignored him while I moved myself from the beaming light, in order to get that tuna burger.

I drooled even more as I got closer and was ready to munch on that burger.

"Where have I met you….. Wait what are you doing to my tuna burgers?"

With the man standing with silence I ate the burgers in joy.

I stood there thinking about what I was doing before. Right I was going after Tia,

Where is she anyway, oh yeah I got knocked out.

"Hey ummmmmmmmmmmm."

"The name is Aido, kid."

"Hey Aido Kid what happened when I was on the ground."

"My name is Aido, kid get it right."

"Well that's what I said Aido Kid."

"No,no,no I'm Aido you're the kid."

"Oh now I get it, so anyway what happened when I was on the ground."

"Nothing really a pinked hair girl just left you laying there."

Pink hair, wait then was that Tia.

"Aido where did she go, can you tell me?"

"Sure, she went that way." the Aido guy said after pointing in a direction.

"Thanks, got to go after her to bye."

"Well as a thanks, if you know where this guy call Kiyo is, can you tell me."

"Oh if you're talking about Kiyo he's in the hospital in the room 105."

While ignoring my surroundings I rushed to find Tia.

Rikon's POV

We were walking in the crowds, which was unusual because I always used to take alleys.

"Hey human, when are you going to meet Dufort?" Zeno said while interrupting my thoughts.

I got angry and pulled them in the alley.

"You know something, I told you I had a name not human it's Rikon."

"You humans can't yell at me, I'm far more superior in rank." Zeno ignorantly said.

"Well you aren't you a smarty pants, well I'm much more superior in good deeds."

"Good deeds are easy to do human, and answer my question human."

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh."

"Pipe down Rikon, he's always like that." Rinpacto came in the conversation.

Always like that, you've got to be kidding me. Dufort how did you even find the nerve to

take care of this kid.

"What's going on, I thought it was over." A familiar cold voice echoed.

"Hey you finally there Dufort, I was waiting for quite a while."

* * *

><p>(Tercra and Danny were still talking from the last chapter)<p>

Tercra: There how do you like the chapter now I just posted it.

Danny: It'd not there

Tercra: Oh yeah there is a 30 minute wait.

Danny: Wow dumbass.

Tercra: Shut up.

Danny: Don't say what I usually say.

Tercra: Well I ain't the one who just wants to die in hell thinking that it's fun.

Danny: Sure but who said it was in hell dumbass.

Tercra: Ahhh whatever, just go wait and enjoy the following chapter when I update it.

Danny: First I need to read the chapter you posted just now.

Tercra: Stop lecturing me every chance you get.

Danny: Say your final goodbye to the readers already dumbass.

Tercra: Oh yeah, bye guys.


	8. Emergency Action

Sorry for the late chapter I had some business to do anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Zeno's POV<p>

The human, Rinpacto, and I saw Dufort making a peculiar face.

"What's going on Rikon?" Dufort asked with such a serious face.

"Nothing really my mamodo, Rinpacto Just used his first spell and somehow brought Zeno and is book

back," the human replied.

I was already having enough of this babbling, I'm the superior one out of all of them.

"Duf-."

"So Dufort are you going to be Zeno's partner again?" Rinpacto stole and interrupted my speech.

"Well, nothing has changed since then , so why not," Dufort said while going back to his usual cold face.

"Well let get going, Dufort."

"Sure. Zeno."

As so then Dufort and I left does bunches of idiots.

Zatch's POV

I was dashing after the Aido guy gave me directions, and was following Tia's smell.

I thought of nothing except, why would Tia leave us?

I ran and saw features that only Tia would have. I tap her shoulder which felt rough so I turned her to

look at her face. As soon as I turned her it wasn't Tia, it was Naomi dressed as Tia.

Why would Naomi dress like Tia?

I ran for my life before Naomi realized that it was me that taped her and turned her.

I continued to find Tia with my instincts, hoping I don't go around and smell yellow tail stuff again.

The cycle of me finding Naomi dressed as Tia continued. I wondered why.

Then a sudden thought came to me. No wonder I haven't been smelling yellow tail for a while

this must be a dream. Wait what about that talk with the Aido guy.

My head hurt so I bashed my self into the wall and find myself back where I was starting to dash,

but I was on the ground. So it was a dream after all. I stood back up and finally started to actually

looking for Tia. I was on the trail of yellow tail again, but this time I partially ignored it. This time I as

sure it was Tia.

I called out to her, "Tia where are you going."

Though I had called out to her, it seems as if my voice was only a whisper.

I secretly followed her since my voice didn't reach her at all.

Tia's POV

I heard one familiar voice which sounded like Zatch's. I couldn't believe it was him so I thought

it was only a imagination. I continued onto where Megumi was preparing to pack up.

I was at my home and felt uneasy because I smelled something like yellow tail.

This time it was definitely Zatch, I was sure of it.

I turned around, but there was nothing there except yellow tail delivering truck.

I sighed in relief and went to meet Megumi inside the house.

"Megumi, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Tia."

"Why did you have to leave behind without telling me?"

"Sorry it was really urgent."

"So where are you going this time?"

"Columbia, and you're coming with me."

"What's Columbia?"

"Somewhere in America."

"So why am I coming with you this time?"

"Because you haven't gone with me on a trip once."

"True, but why Columbia?"

Megumi shrugged and continued packing. I wonder if anyone else can come.

I smelled yellow tail again and looked outside the window. The truck wasn't there anymore.

I looked around to see if there was any other traces of Zatch around.

In the end there wasn't so I was thinking that I was hallucinating too much.

"Tia, time to go."

"Wait Megumi, I haven't even started to pack yet."

"Ok then, I'll wait for you at the park okay?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind waiting for me."

"Okay then, make sure to come at 5."

"Understood."

I continued packing my stuff until the weird smell of yellow tail came again.  
>I have got to stop smelling that stuff out of nowhere.<p>

In amidst of being distracted by the smell I realize that all my stuff were already packed somehow.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to the park.

I arrived at the park while smelling that yellow tail again. I looked around and saw something blue.

I ignored it thinking it was another hallucination.

"Megumi lets go to the airport now."

All she did as nod and went to the airport with no problem. The thing is that the yellow tail smell

disappeared. As we were passing through security we saw familiar green bag along with our

baggage. We took a look inside the bag and we saw Zatch.

* * *

><p>(Tercra was down and Danny was bored.)<p>

Danny: So what's wrong with you today.

Tercra: It's not fair.

Danny: What's not fair?

Tercra: The anime Next in summer.

Danny:There's a anime next in the the summer why didn't you tell me that.

Tercra: Ahhhh it's still not fair.

Danny: So what's not fair?

Tercra: BerryZ Kobo is coming to perform.

Danny: What about it?

Tercra:I'm happy they are coming but, I want to see Airi too!

Danny: Ahh shut up already.

(Danny slaps Tercra repeatedly.)

Tercra: That hurt.

Danny: Fine, since you're not going to end this stupid thing I will.

Tercra: Sure, go ahead.

(Danny sighs.)

Danny: Well look forward to the damn next chapter, idiots.


	9. Recent activities

Tercra's POV

I have homework to do and I don't think I will update every week anymore so uhh. I am also heavy ideas as a problems so I will be glad if you guys help me. I really am busy so please appreciate my pleads. And please wait for latest chapters. Cya.

* * *

><p>Zeno is ruling the studio, while Danny watches him silently along with Ayumi Himitsu. They are both fans of Zeno so don't mind them.<p>

Tercra is there trying to get Zeno to get away and with Danny trying to glare me to death. Bye bye.


	10. Zeno special

Hi since I thought Danny would be pissed if I didn't right anything about Zeno I would be screwed.

I don't know about Zeno's personality change though, like it if you will.

There is no commentary since we have our show already.

If you have complaints continue reading ok.

I don't know why they are in Columbia too but I just thought that would be a perfect ending.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh too much problems.

Well since there is no commentary, Enjoy the chapter and wait for the next one whenever it comes out.

* * *

><p>The Zeno Special Start!<p>

After our departure, Dufort and I went to search for some mamodos. We had not encountered

a single one on the way. I stared at Dufort and continued walking. On our way we came

across something unusual, a stack of really suspicious stacks of paper. I went to check and of

course Dufort followed me.

"Fwan Fwicshion?" as I tried pronouncing the title Dufort kneeled down to see too.

"Zeno, it's fan fiction." He corrected me.

"So then what is that?" When I ask he just shrugged and looked around.

A strange girl taller than me came over. She examined me carefully and sparkles appeared in

her eyes. I glared at her and continued on. She began to follow me and started being

protective. I was getting really pissed off so I wanted her to at least state her name.

"You there, who are you?" I asked.

The girl pointed at herself and after I nodded there was this random silence.

"I'm Daniela, just call me Danny."

"Uhhh, okay?"

Then she started to ramble on and on about some ridiculous nonsense.

"So are you Zeno, if you are I'm your greatest fan.

"Fan?"

"Yeah, and right now my friend is in a middle of righting a story want to check it out?"

"What are you talking about people barely know me?"

Without a reply she grabbed me and dragged me far away from Dufort.

"Here we are, let me get to my friend."

"Huh?"

She walked in a room and I followed. there was this girl shorter than her but still taller then

me.

Wait, why am the shortest one here.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" the shorter one said.

"What do you think?" She said and then suddenly slapped the shorter.

Huuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh, what the heck just happen?

"Stop slapping me every chance you get!"

I nodded and watch them fight while still being clueless of the situation.

"Hey dim head, are you retarded?"

"No, I think you're the one who is retarded."

"I feel like slapping you right now."

"You already did!"

"No, I didn't."

The shorter one sighed and continued.

"Wait, isn't that Zeno?"

"Well duh, you just notice that now."

"You're the one that always notice stuff last!"

"Ahh whatever get on with it."

"Wait, why are we here, we are outside of the story, how come we are inside?"

"Stop saying wait and get on with it."

"I'm asking you something you retard."

"It doesn't matter I'm just happy Zeno is in the chapter."

"I'm pretty sure this is unnatural and pretty weird since we are really not suppose to be in the actual story."

"I said I don't care."

"Wait, I'm pretty sure there was a reviewer that is also a Zeno fan, it was Ayumi Histume?"

"And so what."

"If you are in the story I'm pretty sure she has a right too."

"No, we are the main directors of the story."

"Though I'm the one writing it."

As she was about to slap the shorter one yet again a person that is shadowed black appeared.

"Tercra is right, I want to be in the story with the Zeno special too."

The one named Tercra came by me and sat down.

"Zeno, I see you really have a hard time don't you."

I was shocked at first but I came to understand her words. I nodded and stared.

"Have you seen Dufort anywhere?"

She lifted her head and scratched it.

"Well no, but I can bring him here."

"Really?"

"Well, I guess."

She went and wrote something down and Dufort appeared out of nowhere.

"Well there you go, is that a better situation for you?"

I nodded and went towards Dufort.

The two that were fighting earlier went to Tercra and started yelling at her.

"What are you doing talking to Zeno so casually?" the two yelled simultanesly.

I looked as Tercra ran towards me and gave me something. I looked at it and it was

an apology note with a cold drink. I shrugged my shoulders and left with Dufort.

We went out of the building and I took a sip of the drink and felt dizzy.

Dufort's POV

Zeno started to wobble and was losing balance. I looked at the drinks label.

*Liquidfied hotdog drink*

I freaked out from the label. I remembered that Zeno gets extremely weird when he eates or drinks hotdog. When my eyes went back to Zeno he was already out of control. I smacked my face and sighed.

As two familiar voices said I looked up.

"Zeno?" the two mammodo that was fighting with Kiyo said.


	11. Tales of nothing

Yo what's up people have you wait long well thanks for waiting here is your holy long waited chapter.

I am finally out of hell and death today so I had my head running through ideas for this chapter.

Also I have other stories in mind when I was in hell. I really want to write them, but I am really worried about this stories because ever since simulations of the stories I thought of in hell made me stop thinking about this one. And man I really feel beat.

I also tried to write different.

Should I write these stories simultanesly or not plz tell me.

I'm sorry for the shorter chapter than usual so then enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I kept looking and I couldn't believe my eyes, Zeno was being such a doofus. Zatch short of

laughed at him and fell to the floor. I did giggle a bit though. I looked around for Zeno's

partner, Dufort. I looked up and there he was, staring at us intensely. I freaked out about how

intense he was staring at us. Zatch was still laughing and did not notice him one bit. I wanted

to slap him just then but I remembered what Megumi said when we were coming here.

*Flashback*

"Tia, come here for a second," Megumi motioned to me.

"What is it Megumi?"

She sighed for a moment and looked back at me seriously. I stood there knowing nothing

about what she was going to say.

"Tia…" She started.

I waited for her to say more, but she stayed silent. She started to look around and opening her

suitcase. My legs started to hurt so I sat down.

Megumi finally started saying "Tia, there is something I need to tell you."

I looked at her while feeling surprised.

"During the trip, don't try to hit Zatch please."

I turned to Megumi and said "Megumi, you know I can't control myself."

"I know but I want you to try, I know you can do it."

I sighed and nodded at her.

She continued "Also you and Zatch are going to be alone during the time at work okay."

I stopped in motion and looked the other way to hind my face. Though I was looking away I

knew that Megumi knew how I was feeling.

*Flashback End*

I looked back at that Dufort guy and walked to Zatch.

"Zatch look behind us."

He actually stopped laughing to look behind us. I was surprised by his reaction in seeing

Dufort. He jumped to Dufort's knees and begged him for something. I was curious in what

they were talking about, so I came a little closer. Then Dufort bent down to Zatch and

whispered something to him. When he stood back up, Zatch was rolling on the floor like a

maniac. I went to him and asked him what was that about. He sat up and looked at me with a

creepy face.

"I don't want to tell you~~~~~" He said loud and clearly.

I was certainly pissed off by that but I was able to control myself. I turned to look at Zeno

again but he disappeared from sight. I turned to Dufort and it seems he has not realized yet.

When I turned to Zatch, he was already gone. I started to look for him. Something grabbed

my shoulders and turned me around.

Zatch's POV

I chased after the wobbling Zeno through the crowds. It was hard to see Zeno at all since the

crowd had mostly white pants. Suddenly Zeno stopped and grabbed me from my arm and

ran all the way into an alley. I stopped Zeno in his tracks and turned him to face me.

"Whaa vu u vant?" Zeno said weirdly.

"Pft, Zeno I can't help to laugh at you even if you are my older brother."

Suddenly one of his eyes snapped open as wide as possible. I backed away from him since

it was so sudden. I started to laugh as a joke then his other eye snapped open. I freaked out

even more.

"Ohh, you have some nerve to say that for being so weak." Zeno said while being

wide-eyed.

I stood silent and wondered how he came back to normal. I kept standing there until I thought

of an answer, Ahhh, must be what I said.

Zeno looked at me with a scary aura around him.

"Hehehe, really I think you should stop." I pleaded.

"Not in your dreams!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Tercra: That was a fail wasn't it.<p>

Danny: MMmmmm And what was that, are you trying to make fun of Zeno.

Tercra: You just made fun of him when you said that

Danny: okay I take that back.

Tercra: Oi this isn't anime where everyone let's you take back something you said.

Danny: Ohhh be quiet

Tercra: Oh yea Danny came back too, she also has personality changes.

Danny: Did you really have to mention that.

Tercra: Oh well thanks for reading and enjoy the next holy chapter whenever it comes out.

(Try guessing what Zatch asked)

(Also Ayumi plz reply to my reply now.


	12. Wonder Wonder

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

It's been such a long time! What have I been doing, who knows. How long has it been a year?

Oh well, I have been looking at various anime and manga during the long update.

You know after so long I totally forgot what I had intended to write so i decided to twist it.

Did anyone miss me?

LIVE LONG AND READ WELL MY LITTLE FELLAS!

* * *

><p>A horrified scream echoed throughout the city. Curiosity drew the people in a crowd by an alley where the scream seemed to have originated. All there was in sight was a charcoaled golden hair boy and a composed silver haired boy. Who knows what could have resulted in this sight.<p>

The silver hair boy finally spoke his words, "Pathetic." The boy glared at the crowd which spread as soon as the boy's eyes landed on them. He only sighed then slowly walked away leaving the golden hair boy behind in the alley.

Tia's POV

A hand grabbed my shoulders and I looked back. It was Megumi who had stopped me in my tracks to go after Zatch.

"It's time to go back. Where's Zatch?" she asked. I shrugged and explained to her what happened. She simply nodded and suggested to search for Zatch together. We asked around and heard that there was a charcoaled golden hair boy in an alley. We rushed to that alley and see Zatch charcoaled. I rush to him and shake him awake.

Zatch slowly opens his eyes and question his surroundings, "Ugh, where am I?"

"In an alley of the city, so what happened?" I questioned. Zatch scratched his chin trying to recall what happened.

"You guys can talk about it as we go back home," Megumi signaled us to go over to her. I stretched out my hand and helped Zatch up on his feet. We all got in the car which was heading towards the airport. During our ride, Zatch seemed to have remembered what had happened to him and started to explain. Believable story he was telling.

"Of course Zeno would have gotten mad if you had made fun of him like that," I said.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" he complained.

"Zatch, that was as bad as it could be," I stated. Zatch pouted at my statement, which I thought was cute.

_Thinking about it I wonder what happened to Dufort, he just disappeared on me._

I shook away my thoughts as we arrive at the port. Everything was fine as we traveled back home.

Zatch's POV

After all that time stuffed in the airplane, we're finally back home. I stretch my back as we get out of the car in front of Tia's house.

"We're back home!" I cheered.

"It's not your home," Tia retorted. I glared at her as she ruined my mood. Megumi-dono opened the door and I angrily walked though the doorway. I thought about how Tia can just be really, really mean sometimes. I looked back at Tia and noticed that see looked quite angry too, I wonder why.

I followed Megumi-dono into the kitchen and asked, "What's for dinner?"

She looked at me and put her finger on her lips, "Wait till it's time to eat." She then looked towards Tia's direction, "Tia, want to help me cook dinner." I liked Tia's food, so I would be really happy if she helped.

"Sorry Megumi, I'm really tired today," she replied. My excitement quickly stopped as soon as I heard her reply. I slouched my back and head towards the yard. I stared at the starless sky and admired the sight. I visualized Tia's face in the sky and then remembered her mad expression.

_I wonder why she's mad all of a sudden._

I was in the deepest thought I could have been in for my whole entire life. The more I thought about the reason the more complicated it got. I wacked my head a few time until I felt an unusual wind. I looked up in the sky and saw someone.

I thought for a second and realized, "AHHHH! It's that guy who helped me when Tia punched me!"

The guy looked down and replied, "Excuse me, I'm not just a guy, I'm-"

The kid beside him interrupted, "Oh just shut up, Aido."

"Quit interrupting me you little brat," the guy called Aido replied.

"My name is Hyde, go get your brain checked," the boy called Hyde said sarcastically. I stare at them in confusion.

Interrupting their argument, "Ummmm, so what are you doing here anyway?"

Aido started, "Oh, I'm here to watch my beautiful-"

Hyde covered his mouth, "THAT IS NOT WHAT WE ARE HERE FOR!"

Aido flew away and left me in bigger confusion then I already was. Just in a few seconds I see Megumi-dono rushing to my side as soon as she heard me.

"Zatch, what happened? I heard you shouting at someone." she questioned.

"Nothing much really, it's just a weird flying person that helped me before." I replied. I looked towards Megumi-dono and see her making a really ridiculous face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen to make dinner.

_What's with everyone today?_

Confused, I walk back into the house and approach Tia's doorway. Just in case I knock on the door for permission to come in. The door opened with no sound coming from the room. I search the room for any signs of Tia. Tia was nowhere in sight or was she. I heard a groan from the bed and I slowly close in on the bed. I see Tia sleeping on her bed, but she seemed to have a horrible nightmare. I reach for her hand to comfort her. Her hand was really sweaty, but I continued to hold it. I glanced to see that she seemed to be in less pain.

_ I wonder what was she dreaming of to be in so much pain?_

* * *

><p>You enjoy it? Well it's been a long time so it's a bit shorter than usual.<p>

Tercra : Oh looks like I am all alone this time around.

sign: Where's Danny?

Tercra : ... I think she abandoned me.

Sign: We can't even have a proper commentary like this!

Tercra : Don't worry. There's still you and me right?

...

Tercra : ... Guess not, well those of you still reading, hope for the next chapter soon.

INSPIRATION!


	13. Dreams and Worries

Sups peeps.

new chapter but it's SUPER DUPER SHORT!

Sorry but my head just went poof at the end and I could not produce anymore ideas.

I wonder when was the last time I updated.

Last last time it was a year ago

so about 6 months ago?

Enough about that now, Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Tia's Dream<p>

Flakes of golden dust were in my vision. I looked up only to see an injured boy who was slowly starting to disappear. I felt drops of tears fall from my cheek. I knew I was shouting but no sound was heard for miles long.

_Why? Why did you protect me?! I only wanted you to be safe!_

The words I wanted to shout was not heard by anybody. The boy turned and smiled despite how injured he was. Even though half of his body already disappeared, he said.

_It's all right, don't worry._

I started to open my eyes and happen to hear those exact same words again.

"It's all right, don't worry." I looked up to the source of this voice, and there he was, Zatch.

"Eh?! Why are you crying?" he asked for the reasons for the tears in my eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all so you don't have to worry," I said as if I meant to say them to myself. Suddenly, Zatch's face zeroed in on mine.

"W- what do you want?!" I shouted as I backed into the wall.

"What? I just wanted to see if you had a cold or not," he explained himself. I buried my face in my knees until my flushed face cooled down.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" I shouted at him with all my might.

"Eh? You sure, you seemed pretty tired and your face was flushed just a second ago," he explained to me once again. I frowned at Zatch's excessive worrying, but I thought about my dream earlier.

_That was certainly Zatch in my dream right?_

"Umm. Tia, Megumi-dono is calling us to have dinner," Zatch said while snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded at him then trotted downstairs to eat dinner.

Zatch's POV

After eating, I once again headed outside to look at the stars. I thought about Tia's words when she was dreaming that nightmare.

_Why?_

Thinking about back on it, those tears really hit me hard. When I asked her what was wrong, she was obviously lying. I felt pain in my heart; I felt the will to force her worry out. In the end, I couldn't do anything in front of those tears. I looked at the starless sky once again and laid my back on the window. I continued to stare, until my eyes was no longer open.

* * *

><p>And that finishes the SUPER DUPER SHORT chapter.<p>

Tercra: Danny and I still hang out a lot, but I don't know if she wants to come back to this commentary.

Sign: Convince her!

Tercra: Do I even have to call her Danny anymore?

Sign: OI!

Tercra: Don't know. Should I just stop this commentary section.

Sign: NO! Then my appearance will be no more!

Tercra: EH!? But you're not saying anything! You're just a sign.

...

Tercra: I'm sorry

Sign: T T just continue on.

Tercra: Okay! I don't think you will need to wait long for the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for UPDATES!

Dangan Ronpa is quite interesting. This commentary was quite long.


	14. Out of Ordinary

I guess it's getting shorter by the minute. i was just doing my ILA project before this.

I wanted to take a break and decided to type this.

Typing 5 memoirs is such a drag~~

There's only Zatches POV this time.

Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Zatch's POV<p>

_ It hurt. I don't know what but it pains my heart. What is this? A dream? Reality?_

_Did I start thinking too much? It doesn't matter that much. I'm fine as long as Tia is with me. But I have to wonder, what the cause of this pain in my heart is. I wonder…._

I slowly opened my eyes from the rough shaking. I woke up and Tia was still shaking me awake.

"Tia I'm awake now~" I managed to say without biting my tongue.

"Eh? Ah okay," she said as she finally stopped shaking me.

I smiled. _Having Tia by my side really does calm me._

"Hey! Why are you just grinning like that?" she questioned me.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"And I woke you up because I was worried," she said unpleased.

"Eh? Worried? Why?" I looked at her confused.

"Well you looked like you were in pain. What were you dreaming about?" She asked.

Thinking upon my dream again, I remembered nothing. I thought about it a little bit more.

"Can't remember," I blurted.

"CAN'T REMEMBER!?" Tia angrily replied.

"Yeah. But I do know that I feel kinda happy that you're by my side right my." I smiled.

Tia's face turned red, "W-w-w-what are you talking about?"

I tilted my head in confusion and smiled again with no care. Her face was really flushed and then she stormed up the stairs.

"I wonder if I made her mad." I question myself.

"No, I think it's actually the exact opposite," a voice said.

I look towards my side and saw Megumi-dono. I was confused by what she said.

"What do you mean 'opposite'?" I asked.

Megumi-dono giggled at my question, "and that's for you to figure out."

Despite still being confused, I simply nodded at her as she walked back into the kitchen. I followed her and went up the stairs. I stood still in front of the door of Tia's room.

_I still think that Tia is mad at me. I should sleep outside the room today. Wouldn't want her strangling me when I sleep._

* * *

><p>Tercra: No comment for this.<p>

Sign: Yeah, it was boring

Tercra: Save your expectations for way later in the future.

Sign: Yeah

Tercra: Look out for the next chapter!


	15. Discovery and Premature Progress

Hello hello

Another update!

In this chapter I felt like putting parenthesis to put how I felt in.

Well I don't want to take up your time so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Zatch's POV<p>

"Mmmmgh," I groaned as I slowly awoke from my sleep. I looked at my surroundings and found myself outside of Tia's room. I pondered on the question _why?_ I finally remembered the event, which had just happened the night before. I silently turned and peeked into the room. There laid Tia sleeping with a peaceful face. I smiled with the satisfying sight and closed the door. I went to check if Megumi-dono was awake yet, but even before I arrived at her room, I smelled the scent of honey. With a new destination in mind, I rush down the stairs in hope of food. As I had expected, Megumi-dono was already up and preparing breakfast.

"Megumi-dono!" I shouted to catch her attention.

Megumi-dono turned and replied cheerfully, "Oh hi Zatch, did you sleep well?"

I rushed to her side and hesitated to reply. _I don't think I should tell her that I slept outside the room. _"Zatch?" she asked worried.

"Oh! I slept well like always. By the way, what are you cooking?" I responded while changing the subject.

"Its waffles," she revealed as she placed the waffles on the plate. I grabbed the plate and gently placed it down on the table. Megumi-dono smiled and suggested, "Why don't you go and wake Tia up." I nodded and followed her instructions.

I burst into the room with a, "Tia, it's time to wake up!" Tia groaned at the sound of my morning call. I pondered for a moment, and then I had a light bulb. I trudged towards the side of the bed and then I…

I jumped into the bed and landed on Tia.

"Wahh!" Tia shouted in confusion. She struggled under the blankets that had been covering her. I snuggled under the blanket and came face to face with her. Once again came the, "Wahh!" but this time it was in a higher pitch. I covered my ears from the ear deafening shout. I couldn't tell from under the blanket, but I thought that Tia's face was completely red.

"Morning Tia!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" she shouted and became flustered.

I tilted my head and responded to her question, "To wake you up of course."

"Then you could have woken me up normally!" she yelled as she delivered a punch to my face.

A few minutes later…(after they ate breakfast)

"Well, I'm off!" I shouted towards the doorway.

"Oh, Tia you're not going to play with Zatch today?" Megumi-dono had questioned. Tia simply shrugged her shoulders in anger.

_Love! Time to find the meaning of love! Time to learn what to do when I love Tia~~!_

I ran towards the library while carrying those thoughts. I arrived at the library while panting heavily. I couldn't contain my excitement when it came to Tia, so I quickly went inside the library. I scurried up to a librarian and asked her about love. She laughed at my request and led me to a seat. She left for a few moments and came back with manga in her hands.

"You can find what you want to know in there," the librarian informed me. My face showed happiness and then I began to read. I had a hard time reading it though. As I flipped through the pages, I saw the people hugging, holding hands, and … putting their lips together?

_Why are they doing that? I think I'll go ask Tia, Megumi-dono, or Kiyo sometime. Actually, maybe I'll go and do that to Tia later._

Clueless, I walked out of the library not knowing what would happen. Before I went back to Tia's house, I decided to play at the hillside. There was no one at the hillside, but I was still happy. _The reason is that know I know how I could show Tia that I love her!_ I jumped around the hill until the sun had set. Still wearing a smile on my face, I walked back to Tia's house.

Tia's POV

"Geez, that Zatch." I pouted after Zatch ran off by himself.

"Are you lonely Tia?" Megumi grinned at my upset self.

I flustered and shook my head obviously, "W-w-w-what are you talking about?!"

Megumi questioned me, "Nothing much~. By the way Tia, what was all the yelling about in the morning?" I was dumbfounded at her question at first, but I quickly realized what she was talking about. My face was most likely beat red since Megumi giggled at me.

_ I hate it when my emotions are shown easily._

Putting off the embarrassment, I tried to avoid the topic, "I was just shocked. By the way, when does Zatch plan to go back to Kiyo's house?"

"That's right! Maybe we should ask Zatch that when he gets back. Kiyo has been worried about him after all." Megumi suggested. I was couldn't tell what I was feeling. My heart felt relieved, but it also felt heavy.

I decided to ignore the feeling and replied, "Yeah we should. Then maybe I'll get a burden off my chest for a while." I noticed that Megumi looked at me concerned.

I attempted to divert her worries somewhere else, "Megumi don't you have work today? You'll be late if you keep talking to me."

Megumi seemed shocked, "That's right! Tia be sure you take care of yourself, okay?" I smiled and sent her off.

_Today I decided not to go with Megumi today because she has to work late. I have to take of Zatch when he gets back because I can't trust him to be alone. Wait! Doesn't that mean that Zatch and I are going to be alone tonight!_ I felt my face burst into flames, which was of course an exaggeration. _C-c-c-c-calm down! It's not like anything is going to happen! Calm down Tia! Calm down!_ My face was not going to cool down anytime soon. I decided to sleep for the rest of the day waiting for night to come or Zatch to come home.

Zatch's POV

_I'm almost home~ I'll go home and give Tia a hug and hold hands~ Then I'll ask her about the putting lips together thing~_

I burst through the front door with great excitement, but the house was quite. Nervous, I walked up the stairs cautiously. I peeked into Tia's room first. I saw her on the bed sleeping peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief and entered the room. I lay down on the bed beside where Tia laid. I smiled as I gazed at her peaceful face in her sleep. Remembering about what I had learned in the manga I read, I searched for her hand. I then grasped it and felt the warmth in my hands.

_Her hands are soft! I should hold it more often. Maybe I'll hold it until she wakes up. Yep! That's what I'll do!_

I stared at the sleeping Tia and felt the sleepiness catching up to me. I slowly closed my eyes and held onto the hand even tighter.

I was then woken up from a, "KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a blurry sight. I wiped my eyes and saw Tia on the bed.

"Morning Tia," I greeted her.

"Don't 'morning' me! What were you doing on my bed w-w-w-while holding my hands!?" Tia shouted with a face that was as bright as the sun. I blanked out for a second and remembered what had happened. Without replying, I smiled and tackled/hugged Tia on the bed.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!"Tia screamed. I continued to say nothing and enjoyed the moment of warmth. I also remember the lips scene in the anime and thought I this is the time to ask.

"Hey Tia. Uh….. w-what is the lips thing?" I tried my best to word it.

"Lip thing?" Tia responded as soon as she had calmed down. I couldn't find the right words for it so I leaned in to imitate what I had seen in the manga. As I was approaching her face, I felt a great amount of force on the left side of my cheek. I saw the stars spinning around. My vision was fading and so were my other senses.

Before I pasted out I heard, "W-w-w-what are you doing?! I thought you were going to kiss me for a second. Though that would never happen. You're too dense."

_So it was called a kiss huh? It's great that I learned what it was called, but I wish I wasn't hit that hard._

* * *

><p>Tercra: A perfect example of "It could have been progress, but became a comedic routine."<p>

Tercra: I died writing this, that's all I have to say.

Tercra: I wonder if anyone still reads this...

...

(Tercra crouches in the corner from being lonely)

Tercra:TT^TT Well I have spring break and probably have no internet for the next three days, so it may be not much longer until the next chapter.


	16. What to do?

Truth to be told, I actually had this chapter and the next chapter already written for a while, but I kind of forgot about it in my HW and updates on anime and manga hahaha.

Well enough of my blabbering and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

After slapping Zatch to the ground, I sat there confused about the previous situation. I remembered the scene of Zatch leaning towards me as he was being as incomprehensible as always. I gritted me teeth as I remembered it. Before my memory and imagination started working together, I was snapped back to reality with Zatch's groan.

Tia sighs, "Really, just what were you trying to do?" At that time, it never occurred to me that Zatch was sincerely trying to kiss me. My mind ignored the possibility and continued on with my life.

"Tia…" Zatch groaned. I felt my face redden at the fact Zatch called my name unconsciously. I shake away my thoughts and put a blanket over him.

"I'm only doing this because I feel a little guilty for hitting you," I mutter. I thought that today was a weird day with all the events happening to me. _I just noticed this now, but why did Zatch leave Kiyo's house in the first place. I guess I can ask him when he wakes up._ I exited my room to look for something to do.

Zeno's POV

Dufort and I came back to Japan a little while after I met Zatch. My head hurt from Zatch's obnoxious laugh. The memories don't make me feel any better either. I cringed from the thought that Zatch saw me in my moment of weakness.

"What's wrong Zeno?" Dufort asked.

I stared at him. _Was he ever this caring!?_ While I was surprised by Dufort's unexpected words, we saw a familiar red hair girl in the area. The red hair girl turned our way and ran towards us. I stared at her as she ran, I felt something off.

"Hey! Zeno!" The girl called.

"_Eh? Do I know her?"_ I unconsciously said out loud. The girl glared at me with indescribable emotions. I did not have a good feeling about this.


	17. Revelations?

Yahallo!

Sorry about that XP

For those of you that are still reading this series, worry not! I plan to finish this series.

Even though I say that...

I have no idea how to end this series...

If I do still have any readers out there, can I have a few suggestions!

* * *

><p><span>Tia's POV<span>

I caught the sight of Zeno as I walked out of the house. I shouted him a greeting, but he completely ignored me. I felt my face twitch from anger and ran towards him at full speed. I pulled the stops to my sprint and growled at him.

"Eh? Do I know this girl?" Zeno muttered.

I felt my face twitch even more from the fact that he said that in my face. I grabbed his mantle and dragged him into the house. _Now's some perfect time to relieve some stress!_ I felt that my face had an evil expression on.

Zatch's POV

"Ughh," I groaned as I hear blurs of yelling from below. I felt the pain I received from Tia and the pain from falling to the floor. I wearily get up and head for downstairs. Heading towards the endless yelling, I spot Tia, Zeno, and Dufort. I wiped my eyes with my arm to make sure of the scene I was seeing, Tia was yelling at Zeno, while Dufort was just watching over them. _Am I dreaming? Why are Dufort and Zeno here?_

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS FIRST!" Tia shouted.

I plugged my ears with my hands quickly. Then, Zeno wearily looked up and noticed me. Zeno showed a grin.

"HEY!" Zeno called out, "Do something about this girl?"

Tia turns around, "Who are you talking to….." Tia's face quickly turns red and turns back towards Zeno, "Hey! Don't try to change the subject!"

Zeno smirks at the sight he sees, "Not very convincing with that face of yours."

I walk over to take a peek at Tia's face, her face were even redder than before.

"Tia, are you okay?" I lifted up Tia's bangs and put my forehead onto hers.

Tia's face turns even redder at my action, she looked like she was about to explode. I put some thought into how I can make her feel better. BING!

"I GOT IT! Tuna is the perfect thing to make you feel better. I'll go catch some right now!" I shout and leave the house.

Tia's POV

"I GOT IT! Tuna is the perfect thing to make you feel better. I'll go catch some right now!" Zatch shouts and heads out of the house.

"Hey! Wait-" before I can finish my sentence, Zatch is gone from my sight.

I turn my head towards Zeno with an angered, yet calm expression on my face. I saw Zeno acting all high and mighty in front of me and smirking. I felt a bad premonition of what he was smirking about. Zeno nods as if he had understood everything during that little exchange.

"Hehh~~~~," Zeno lets out a voice.

I glared at him, "What?"

"What indeed?" Zeno answers shortly.

I felt my brows twitching from how indirect he was being.

"If you have something to say, then say it!" I roared.

Zeno tilted his head from my shout put on a "this woman is so troublesome" expression.

Zeno finally opens his mouth and says, "You're such a troublesome woman. If you like him then just say so, you don't need to get so wounded up."

I felt my face turn blazing red, even more so than before.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!" I stuttered.

Zeno made a face, "Just who are you trying to fool? You really are troublesome. I should have kept my mouth such, it was my mistake."

My mouth gaped and closed, looking for words to deny his statement, but the words just did not come to me. With no options coming to mind, I firmly closed my mouth and punched him with all my might. Zeno, who was unprepared for that punch was sent flying towards to door. At that moment, Zatch slammed open the door and caught Zeno, who was sent flying, with both of them wet because of the tuna. I then found Megumi walking out of the taxi to find this scene in front of her.

* * *

><p>Wow I wrote this quite a long time ago...<p>

I'm pretty embarrassed...

i already wrote the next chapter, but I will upload it at a later date.

It's really short, with one POV and Tia only has one actual line.

Dufort and Zeno has zero.

See you guys and girls next time!


	18. One page of Love

Man, these chapter have been getting short these days...

Which is mostly my fault though...

Well ignoring that small moment of depression

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Tia's POV<span>

Megumi's face cringed at the sight before her, "What in the world is going on?"

I let out a half-hearted laugh and slowly dragged the two back into the house before people start gathering around the house. Megumi understood my actions and put off her interrogation for now. Megumi and I entered the house with the two unconscious siblings in my hands.

Megumi puts her hands at her waist, "Really, Tia you need to know when to hold back."

I nervously scratch my cheek and let out another half-hearted smile. Megumi stood as she waited for my explanation of the two unconscious siblings. I explained to her everything I knew from my perspective and she laughed.

"Hahaha! You were read like an open book weren't you? I'm amazed how no else in the gang figured out your feelings," Megumi managed to squeeze out while laughing.

I puffed out my cheeks in a slight sign of annoyance.

_Are my feelings really that easy to read?_

As if reading my thoughts, Megumi nodded her head while wiping her tears, which came with her laughter, away. She pointed at my puffed cheeks as to further support the fact. I slump my shoulders as if giving up on arguing with her. Shortly after our little exchange, I hear a groan behind me. I turned around to see Zatch already awake from my blow.

Surprised by his quick awakening, Megumi states, "That was a quick awakening, Zatch."

Zatch giggled at those words as if there was something funny about and says, "Must be because I'm always taking Tia's blows. I'm probably getting use to them. I'm also probably the only that can."

Although there was nothing special about those words, I feel my face tinted in the red. I slowly found my words and stuttered, "Wh- wh- wha- What are you talking about?!"

Those words probably sounded less like a shout, but more like a meek retort. However ignoring everything, Zatch continued to have a gleaming smile facing towards me. In face of that smile, I failed to notice the grins that stared at this scene.

* * *

><p>I've been thinking, when I write in Zatch's POV should I be using child-like speech or go as usual...<p>

I've been avoiding, writing in Zatch's POV for that reason

Well, anticipate the next chapter!


End file.
